Retreat And Advance
by kikofreako
Summary: It's been a year since KH1 ended, and Sora still hasn't returned. When danger forces Kairi to take the situation into her own hands, will they finally find each other again? [SoraXKairi]
1. Still Waiting

1Title

Destiny Islands- almost a utopia. Almost.

Kairi sat on the beach, watching waves lap up the sand then recede lazily. Sighing, she traced a pattern in the sand. Ever since she and Sora had been separated at Kingdom Hearts, there had been a depressing air about her. Not even Tidus had failed to notice- a surprise since Tidus was usually too busy sparring with Wakka or Riku to notice anything. It had been almost a year since that day- she remembered it crystal clear.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Blinking, Kairi opened her eyes. Where was she? And why was it so dark? _Yuffie better not be playing one of her tricks again..._ Then she heard a voice.

"Kingdom Hearts! Fill me...with the power of darkness. Supreme darkness!"

"You're wrong." Kairi gasped sharply. She knew that voice.

"I know now, without a doubt- Kingdom Hearts is LIGHT!"

Suddenly, a blinding light filled Kairi's field of vision. In the light, she saw Sora, Donald, Goofy, and someone else- obviously evil by the look in his golden eyes and Sora's drawn Keyblade. Gradually, the man seemed to dissolve in the light until there was nothing left but a small shimmer.

Then she noticed the door. It was amazing- at least a hundred feet tall and twenty feet wide with a shining white exterior. Its gold handles glinted, complemented with two colorful stained glass windows about seventy-five feet up. Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran to the door frantically.

_What are they doi-_

Then she noticed the darkness seeping out of the crack between the two double doors. She wanted to leap up, to help them close the awful door before the darkness came spilling out, unleashing more terror. But she couldn't move.

Pushing the door frantically, Sora grunted with exertion. Then, one by one, they stopped, staring inside the crack.

"The Heartless!"

Kairi felt a cold fear low in her stomach. Not Heartless. Oh, please no. Not after everything-

"Hurry!" Redoubling their efforts, they pushed at the door with all their might.

"I can't..." _No! _Kairi screamed inwardly. _You can't stop now! Not after all you've gone through!_

"Come on, Sora!" Riku? It was Riku's voice. But..how had he gotten there? He couldn't have been behind the doo-

He was. Behind the door that was in all of that awful, overwhelming darkness.

"Together we can do it!" Nodding, Sora pushed, groaning with the effort of closing the colossal doors. Suddenly, two enormous Heartless rose up. Although enormous didn't really do them justice.

"It's hopeless!"

Then, just like that- the Heartless dissolved. A short figure leapt up, light shining all around it.

"Your Majesty!" Majesty? What in the-

"Now, Sora! Let's close this door for good!" Sora? How did he know Sora's name?

"Close it, quick!"

"But-"

"Don't worry," the figure spoke. "There will always be a door to the light." Kairi couldn't believe her eyes. Riku was going to shut himself in with the Heartless.

"Sora, you can trust King Mickey."

Glancing over his shoulder, Riku shouted urgently. "Now! They're coming!"

King Mickey held up a Keyblade. "Sora, let's close this door for good!"

Holding back tears, Kairi watched Sora retake his efforts, pushing madly to close the huge doors. They creaked, slowly closing until a loud thump echoed. Holding up his Keyblade, Sora stood back as the magic gathered. Then a huge flash of beautiful white light.

Kairi closed her eyes, the light temporarily blinding her. When she opened them up again, the door was gone. Sora was standing there, looking at the ground. Then, he sensed something. Turning around, Sora saw her.

_Sora, I-I'm..._

Then she broke off the thought as Sora came racing toward her.

"Kairi!"

"Sora!"

And then, a huge rumbling sound followed by a jar. Kairi fell toward, instinctively grabbing Sora's wrist. A tug- Sora was being pulled away. It was then she noticed the sand swirling around her feet.

"Kairi! Remember what you said to me- that you were always with me? Well, I'm always with you too!" Another jar. Kairi held on as her arm was stretched to the limit. "I'll come back to you!"

Sora's hand was starting to slip.

"I know you will!"

Then, Kairi lost her grip. And Sora was gone.

* * *

Sitting cross-legged on the beach, Kairi couldn't stop a solitary tear from sliding down her cheek. 


	2. Who's Here

CLANG!

The sound of metal on metal reverberated against the walls of the cavern, sword on Keyblade. Grunting with exertion, Sora found his blade locked against Leon's.

"Great. Blades locked. Do you have to use _that_ Keyblade?"

Sora sat down abruptly, the spar coming to an end. "Yes!"

After being separated from Kari, Sora had refused to use any other Keyblade except Oathkeeper- a silent tribute of sorts. Unfortunately, this also meant that the intricate designs were perfect for a sword to get snarled in. Tugging, Sora tried with no avail to untangle the two weapons.

"Aw man! You guys are at it again?" Yuffie's voice echoed down the corridor. "Honestly. Do you even stop to eat?"

"Yuffie..."

But she was on a roll. "You know, there is more to life than fighting! Even the Great Ninja Yuffie knows how to balance work and play. The best advice-"

Sora gave a cry of delight as the two blades finally came free. "Yessss! Come on, Leon. Let's get back to me kicking your butt."

Smirking, Leon picked up his Gunblade. "You kicking my butt? Last I checked, you were sliding across the floor."

"DID YOU TWO LISTEN TO ANYTHING I JUST SAID?"

Leon and Sora looked at each other. "Ummmm...no."

"What's with all the screaming?" Aerith descended down the stairs gracefully, playing with her braid. Yuffie, too fed up to answer, stomped up the stairs in a huff, muttering about how testosterone was the curse of the ages.

* * *

"So there's Heartless activity where?"

Cid looked up from his meal. "Heartless still? They never know when to quit, do they?"

Aerith looked at the latest report from Agrabah. "Apparently the Heartless were spotted at the bazar a few days ago, attacking civilians."

"Any casualties?"

"No, but enough to get the city spooked."

Without another word, Sora got up from the table, setting his plate still half-full of food on the counter. "Looks like I'm working late tonight."

Leon looked at him. "Need help? I mean, it'd go faster with two-"

"I can do it." And he left, slamming the door behind him. Yuffie sighed.

"Poor Sora. A year without Kairi has changed him, doncha think?"

Wordlessly, Leon nodded. "Kairi's heart inside him gave him strength. Without her, it's harder to keep going." He paused. "Especially for a year."

Aerith pushed back her plate, sighing discontentedly. "For all of our sakes, I hope the Moogles find out something soon about the Destiny Island's whereabouts. Any longer, and I think Sora might just take off the gummi ship and fly around trying to find it himself."

Cid looked at her. "Don't even joke about that. The ship would run out of gas in two days."

"What makes you think I'm joking?"

* * *

Sora downshifted the gummi, setting a warp path to Agrabah._ Flying this thing is a lot harder than Donald made it look._ It had taken him three days just to get the stupid contraption flying right. Luckily, Geppetto and Cid had helped him learn how to fly the ship in Donald and Goofy's absence.

He sighed. Sora knew he had been gloomy for the last year, but he couldn't help it. With Kairi gone, it felt like a piece of him was missing in action. Her heart- and later, Kairi herself- had given Sora the strength to keep fighting. It was getting harder to continue on fighting the remnant of Heartless that seemed to multiply by two every time he got one. They were worried for him.

_They probably think I'm near a breaking point or something._ Yeah, well maybe he was. Sora couldn't really tell his emotions apart anymore, except when he was studying with the Moogles to find Destiny Islands, or when he was putting his concentration into sparring with Leon, Cloud, or whoever was available at the time. But he wasn't stupid- Sora didn't plan on going on the renegade-I'm-going-to-save-the-world-and-no-one-will-get-in-my-way, caution-to-the-winds deal. That wouldn't help Kairi, and he knew it.

Sora forced his thoughts back. It wasn't time to be sensitive. It was time to be the Keyblade Master the worlds were counting on.

He blasted off.


	3. So What Happened?

Divinerose- Congrats- you are my first reviewer ever! You made me very happy. As for Yuffie and Leon- there will be slight hints of their relationship, don't worry! I hate it when people have Sora X Yuffie...it just isn't _right._

Perhelediel- Woah...they are... -gets weird deja vou feeling- I like your stories, BTW. They rock my socks.

PS- Just cause I don't comment to you all doesn't mean I don't read and love your reviews. They make me happy. Okay, back to the story...

* * *

"Is she okay?

"I dunno. Ask her."

"I'm not asking her! You ask her!"

"No way, man!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You times a million!"

Riku sighed irritably. "Will you two stop arguing? I'm trying to think.." Tidus and Wakka took no notice.

"You're the one who brought it up in the first place."

"Well, you would have if I wouldn't have said anything."

"Would not!"

"Would too."

Riku was about to explode.

"Would not times a million."

"You are such a baby!"

"Will you two KNOCK IT OFF!"

Wakka looked at him. "Geez, what made you so cranky?"

Riku looked up. "I'm trying to think here. If you two would shut up, that would help a lot." Honestly. They were like two-year-olds. "Besides- it's not like Kairi is a demon. You can talk to her, you know."

"Yeah, but you have to admit- she's been acting kind of strange, man. Ever since we all came back to the Islands."

"Well, what would you do if one of your best friends disappeared for a year?"

Tidus looked at Kairi. "I dunno. I just feel bad for her. I miss Sora as much as the next guy, but why has it hit Kairi so hard? I mean, I know the three of you are tight and everything, but still"

Riku stared at his feet. Kairi had insisted on not telling people on the island anything except what was completely necessary- and what was "completely necessary" included that Sora had inherited a great responsibility, and that the Islanders could count on that he would return from the other worlds soon. So no one knew of the real drama that had unfolded in Hollow Bastion. Kairi claimed that she didn't want to re-endanger Destiny Islands to the Heartless, but Riku wasn't sure about that excuse.

"I think it's time you learned what really happened." _Crap, _Riku thought. _Why do I have to be the one to tell everything..._

* * *

The sun was setting when Riku finally finished his story. He had told them everything- but not before calling Selphie. Might as well tell them all at once. Now, the three of them were staring out at nowhere, each trying to take in what they had just heard.

"So...Sora's they Keyblade master." Selphie murmured to herself. It seemed...so unlike Sora. To be fighting as a legendary hero. The Sora she knew was a total goofball- not to mention that Riku was much more talented in the art of swordplay. Inwardly, she giggled to herself. _I bet Sora's hot now, with all of the fighting._ Then, realizing what she had just thought, Selphie mentally chided herself. Now was not the time.

"Why isn't he here? I mean, we were all sent back to Destiny Islands. That's where we're from. So how come Sora isn't back here with the rest of us?" Tidus inquired, frustrated with himself. Great friend he had been- while Sora was off fighting Heartless, Tidus hadn't even known that worlds were ending. Smart.

Riku sighed. "I really don't know. Maybe his responsibilities weren't fulfilled yet. Maybe there are more Heartless out there."

Wakka laid down on the sand, staring up into the sky. "But when he sealed the Keyholes, the Heartless were supposed to be gone, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Arrrrrrggghhhhhh..." Tidus mumbled. "I don't know what's happening anymore..."

"Join the club." Riku stated cynically. Looking out to the beach, he sighed. Great- while he had been telling them all the story Kairi had slipped off to who-knows-where. She was going to be mad when she found out that Riku had told them everything. _Well, at least I have time to think up a good excuse._ Lord knows he'd need it.

* * *


	4. Grace Like Rain

Khknight- Where have I hid what...?

Princess Kairi- Thanks- I was a little nervous if people would think I was making Selphie too much of a flirt. But, it seems every story has one. It just seemed like something Selphie might say.

Kyo- I'm glad you like it! Unfortuately, as I mentioned I will be on a hiatus around August 7th- 15th. So, no updates cause vacation and family reunions. :(

I checked the states on the 30th- 197 views and 9 reviews! Arg...well, at least I know that SOME of you out here (points accusingly) don't like to review. But that's OK. And I would like to thank Princess Kairi for the constructive criticism- it helps a lot! Thanks.

* * *

Kairi sat in the secret place, thinking. Running her hand over the crudely drawn pictures, she allowed herself a small smile. Sora was the worst artist ever- he admitted it to her himself. Kairi looked at the picture of the two of them, destinies intertwined with papou fruits. Smiling through the tears, she picked up a piece of flint and drew a small picture of her lucky charm under it.

* * *

_Whoever thought that one girl would be so hard to find..._ Riku sloshed through the surf. He had checked the shack, the little island with the papou tree (none of them could ever agree on a name for the thing) ...where could she be? _The Secret Place,_ Riku thought. Duh. Mentally smacking himself for being so stupid, Riku made a beeline for the Secret Place.

Walking up to the vine-covered entrance, Riku bent down. He had grown considerably taller since the last time he walked in here. Pausing, a wave of memories washed over him.

* * *

"_Hey, Sora."_

"_Hm?"_

"_When we grow up, let's get off this island! We'll go on real adventures, not this kid stuff!"_

"_Sure, but isn't there anything fun to do now?"_

* * *

Riku smiled- a sad smile of one who had seen too much for his age. They had been so young.

"Kairi?"

Kairi was sitting next to the etching of Sora and her. Riku felt an uncharacteristic lump in his throat as he noticed the addition that Sora had made to the picture. Kairi sat with a piece of white flint in her hand, scratching something on the wall while tears fell to the stone floor."

"Riku, please go away," Her voice choked, Riku's heart went out to her. "I don't want to talk to anyone right now."

Wordlessly, Riku walked over to Kairi, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Come on."

"But-"

"Just follow me,"

Knowing it was pointless to resist, Kairi allowed herself to be led out into the cave. But instead of leading her home (as he had done when she had sat in the surf for hours on end), Riku stepped into the waterfall.

"Stand under it."

Kairi complied wordlessly.

"Now, close your eyes. Just feel the water."

Closing her eyes, Kairi felt the pounding water against her head, blissfully cold. Her tears mingled with the crisp water.

"Just let it all out. Let the water cleanse you."

Kairi cried silently under the waterfall, her tears eventually drying as the pounding water washed through every fiber of her being, sweeping her away. Away from the Islands, away from the torment of her own thoughts.

_Hallelujah, grace like rain falls down on me._

Her muscles relaxing, Kairi felt only the pounding water against her head and back, streaming down her legs and onto her canvas shoes. All she heard was the rush roaring in her ears. All she had felt during the past year, drifting away.

_Hallelujah, all my stains are washed away, washed away_.

Kairi had no idea how long she had stood there. A minute. An eternity. Just letting everything wash away. She knew that the pain wouldn't stop completely- but now she felt a peace about it. Something she couldn't quite describe.

Stepping out, Kairi opened her eyes to the blinding sunlight. She was completely, entirely, perfectly soaked. All her troubles eased with the waves.

She found voice enough to whisper. "Thanks, Riku," Riku was like a brother to her- it was a temporary sacrifice for him- to do something like this. Completely unlike him.

"No problem."

* * *

I loved writing that part! And for all of you KairiXRiku fans...SORRY! This is not a KairiXRiku fanfic. I will never make one because I am a diehard KairiXSora. Riku is like a brother. Not a boyfriend. So don't get anything in your head.

And I don't own Todd Agnew's "Grace Like Rain". I know a bunch of you will wonder why I didn't use Duff's "Come Clean". That's because of two reasons: 1. I am not a big fan of Duff. At all. TT 2. I believe that song has been used too much and is overrated now. And I still don't own Kingdom Hearts. BUT I STILL HAVE MY MOSHI PILLOW! -squeezes pillow-

R&R!

Akiko (a.k.a. Freak Of Nature)


	5. Promises

Razer- Thank you! I try to update quickly- personally, I HATE waiting for updates. So I try to update as quicky as possible. But unfortunately, I am not a well-prepared person, so I am writing the chapters as I go.

Princess Kairi- I still have to borrow that game from my friend (Bad Akiko! Bad!) But I still know about Namine and stuff from watching her play. And my Moshi is a nice blue square that smelled AWFUL when I first got it. So I sprayed it with raspberry stuff. Now it smells worse.

NOTE: Okay- I must state this now.

WHO IN THE #&$ DECIDED THAT SORA AND RIKU WERE GAY! Seriously- all of the yaoi makes me sick. WAAAAAYYYY too much. Xx

Sora walked through the rain, unconsciously sighing. Judging by the darkness, it must be about three in the morning. Great- questioning in the morning by Yuffie and Cid. "Where were you?" "What took you so long?" "You should have let Leon come with you." Yeah, whatever. The Heartless in Agrabah hadn't put up much of a fight- it was puzzling him. And there were about half the amount there that the report stated there was. The pieces just didn't fit.

Sloshing through a puddle, Sora opened the door to the second district, the metal hinges creaking slightly. With the addition of Sora, the group had moved to the hotel for the time being. Everyone, that is, minus Cid, Aerith and Cloud. Cloud and Aerith apparently had a different place somewhere in the town. And Cid insisted on staying in the shop- even though with the apparent takedown of the Heartless, business had become a little slower lately. Except for this strange blonde-haired kid that had showed up once or twice. Sora had never talked to him- never had the time. Between fighting of renegade bands of Heartless and researching with the Moogles, Geppetto, and Cid, it was hard enough to find time to eat and sleep.

Opening the door to his room, Sora jumped slightly. Aerith was sitting on his bed.

"Aerith! What are you doing here?" Sora's voice still a bit high-pitched from the surprise. Dangit- he hated it when he did that.

"They wanted me to talk to you,"

"They...oh, crap. Is Yuffie freaking out about tonight? I mean, I was just-"

Aerith shushed him with an upraised hand. "It's not just Yuffie, and not just tonight." Her voice softened. "Everyone's worried about you, Sora."

Sora flashed a nervous smile. "I'm fine! I mean, I'm just a little preoccupied with...the Heartless and... stuff...yeah..." In a last ditch effort, he attempted to crank up his smile another notch. Unsuccessfully.

Aerith looked at him.

Sitting down abruptly in an oaken chair, Sora put his head in this hands. "Aerith, I don't know what's happening to me. It's like I don't know myself anymore. It's like a little piece of my heart is gone."

Gently, Aerith placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. Sora was fifteen, and had been through more than the average fifty year old. It was starting to show in his life- how he worked so hard to eliminate Heartless. It showed in his eyes. "You have. But you're trying to find it, remember?"

"Remember! She's all I can think about, all that I know! All my emotions are spinning out of control, and I can't do anything but watch! I..." Sora choked. "Aerith, I just want everything back to how it was. I hate this- being the Keyblade master. I just want Kairi and Riku back."

"Sora..."

He continued, his voice now flat. "But it can't go back. And...I'm worried that I made a promise that I can't keep."

"A promise? Sora, what promise? What are you talking about?"

Taking a deep breath, Sora shuddered, trying to contain everything from spinning out of control. "When I was at Kingdom Hearts, all of the sudden, Kairi was there. I was right next to her, when there was this huge shake. She grabbed my wrist, but we kept getting pulled apart. I told her that I would come back to her. I made a promise, Aerith. And...I don't think I can keep it."

Now Aerith was close to crying herself. She had no idea...the magnitude of pain that Sora was going through. All of this, while trying to fight Heartless and maintain a cheerful facade for Yuffie, Leon, Cid...

Now Sora's voice was barely above a whisper. "She gave me the strength to keep going. And now it's gone. Everything...gone."

"No."

He looked up, surprised at the determination in Aerith's voice. "Sora, you have hope. If you give that up, then everything's gone." She looked into his eyes. "If there's anyone who can get through the barriers, it's you, Sora. Don't ever lose faith in yourself, your friends, or your heart."

Sora looked down, thinking hard. Don't lose hope. He had lost it, temporarily.

"Kairi may not be physically here with you, but you know that she's still with your heart. Kairi is capable- she is a princess."

Looking up, she saw a new determination in Sora's eyes. It had been too long since she'd seen that.

"Thanks, Aerith."

The boy who walked away that night was once again the Keyblade Master.

Heh, yes that was a short chappie. It all got over so soon... -cries- Now, I want to perform a little test. If you really READ these header and footer notes, write "Moshi Rox My Sox" somewhere in your review. Or if you don't review...umm...think it. R&R!


	6. Blitzball And Blackness

Razer- Awwww...it was kind of sad, wasn't it? I just think that people should get more than Sora's goofy, idiotic side. This story was cool because I got to show a different part of his personality.

Perhelediel- I'm glad you're enjoying it! I'll keep updating. But warning: Next chapter will be short and contain a cliffie, if it goes like I hope.

Inu-KagomeFan- Glad you like it! I try to update every day or so.

SoraKairi4ever- Blech. I'm glad SOMEONE here is sane. The yaoi makes me wanna go nuts. And...A SORAxKAIRI KISS! -spins around in circles- Great. Now I will have to start planning my robbery of the KH labs. -ebil grin-

Chaki Chu- Yes, my chapters are short. It irks me. TT Hopefully, the coming chapters will be longer. And Pinochio is cute, but you want to duct tape the guy when you're fighting alongside Riku to save him- he keeps screaming. So annoying.

Princess Kairi- Yes- I loved Snowfall. I was freaking out over it while IMing my friend, and she got a little freaked out. -more ebil grinning- I would make an awful Keyblade master too. Poor Sora.

**X**x**X**

-whew- Lots of people reviewing! Hooray! And I'm glad some people actually read the author's notes. I was just curious about how many people did. And to everyone who did put "Moshi Rox My Sox"...have a cookie. -gives you a cookie-

**X**x**X**

"Okay, so you throw like this, putting the force in your upper arm."

"Like...this?"

WHAP

"OOOWW!"

"Yup. Just like that."

Kairi walked over to Selphie, blushing. "Sorry. I didn't mean to hit you so hard."

The brunette rubbed the back of her head, annoyed. "I just had this done yesterday, you know. Now my hair is probably all messed up."

Wakka scoffed. "Well man, you can't have great hair and be an expert at Blitzball, unless of course you're me. But you're not me, are ya?"

"No I'm not you, and you don't know how happy I am about that. And you call that huge cowlick 'great'? Hah. Cowlicks were SO last month!"

Kairi sighed. Selphie may have grown physically, but sure as heck not mentally. Underneath all of the make-up, Selphie was still the little girl in the yellow jumper. And Wakka...hadn't grown either way. Not much, anyways.

"Look, are we going to play Blitzball, or just stand here arguing about cowlicks all day?"

"I'll play. And it's not a cowlick!"

"Is too."

"Not!"

"Rrr..." And without any warning, Selphie grabbed the Blitzball on the ground and hurled it at Wakka.

"AAAAAAAA- oof!"

His yell was cut off by the sound of the ball smacking him straight in the chest.

"Ow..."

"Come on, you wimp!"

"Wimp!"

Kairi started giggling uncontrollably and sprinted about ten feet away from Selphie. "Get me away from this psychotic woman!"

The game really started to take off then. A blue blur here, a yell there. To anyone else, it looked like the three teens were mortal enemies, according to the viciousness in which the ball was being chucked.

"Oh Wakka..."

"Not the vortex of doom..."

"YES! THE VORTEX BALL OF DOOM! SCREAM LIKE A GIRL AND MAYBE I WILL SPARE YOU!"

"Scream like a girl! What th-"

He was cut off by Kairi's hysterical laugher. "Vortex ball of doom! Who though that up?"

Selphie looked at her. "What? I though it was a good name for it. Intimidating, ya know?"

Wakka cracked up. "Does Kairi looked intimidated to you?"

"She is intimidated! Aren't you, Kairi?" No answer. "Kairi?"

Kairi was backing up, slowly and fearfully.

"Kairi, what the he-"

She uttered two words, her voice full of fear. "A Heartless."

Turning slowly, Selphie saw it. It was a creature of nightmares- blacker than anything she'd seen before, with glowing yellow eyes completely devoid of emotion or feeling. Baring its long claws, the Heartless hissed menacingly and drew closer at the three figures who seemed to be frozen in time. Fresh hearts. If the thing had lips, it would have licked them hungrily.

Kairi was the first one to snap out of the shocked stupor. "Run!"

Taking off like a rocket, the three turned tail, running like the wind. "What...what was that?"

Kairi spoke through labored breaths. "A Heartless...but how? I thought..."

Selphie interrupted, her voice carrying urgency. "Don't think! Run!"

Kairi stumbled on, her head swirling with thoughts. _Heartless here? But they Keyhole was sealed...or was it? What if this was happening everywhere? Sora...was he okay? Sora!_

"Kairi! Wakka! Selphie!"

A voice interrupted her thoughts. "Riku?"

Rushing over, Riku grabbed Wakka's wrist. "Did you see them! How many!"

Tidus looked officially freaked out, hands shaking. "A Heartless? But Sora stopped them! They're not supposed to be here!"

Selphie was once again frozen in time- at least in her own little world. Eyes closed, she hugged herself, rocking back and forth. "Not again...last time this happened...NO! I won't let them destroy our island! No no no no NO!"

Wakka shook Selphie by the shoulders, snapping her out of her crazed babble. "Selphie! Get a hold on yourself!"

"The door."

All talk ceased as Kairi uttered those two words. "We've got to get to the secret place. To the door."

Riku blinked. "That's where the darkness first came through! Opening that door will unleash them again!"

"No, it won't."

Tidus stared. "I think she's finally snapped."

"I'm not crazy! I think it'll work!"

"Yeah, what if it doesn't!" Selphie's voice echoed angrily.

Wakka gulped, noticing the Heartless begin to circle them. "Um...guys..."

"I won't let the Heartless take the island again! Not now, not ever! There's got to be another way?

"Guys..."

Now Riku got into the act. "But what if she's right? I mean, maybe-"

"GUYS!"

Finally, the group noticed the Heartless that had now completely circled them, hissing madly. "Oops."

A glint caught Kairi's eye. Stifling a gasp, she saw Riku with his infamous dark Keyblade, shining in the sunlight. Soul Catcher.

"We'll fight our way to the Secret Place."

"But-"

"No buts! This is our only chance. Kairi..." His voice trailing off as he took a ready stance, preparing for battle. "Lead the way."

**X**x**X**

Action! Yes, it took a little longer than I anticipated. But that's okay...right? ;; Anyways...there's maybe five chapters left. So I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! If I'm lucky, I'll get this finished by the end of the week so that I don't leave you on a cliffie while I'm on hiatus.So press that little purple button and make me happy!


	7. Is This Right

Razer- Heh, you think that's a cliffy? Than you're going to kill me at the end of this.

Perhelediel- Wow, that's freaky... oO We should do a story together sometime. I bet it'd be interesting. And I'm glad you liked the chapter! My favorite part to write was "The Vortex Ball Of Doom." xD

Inu-KagomeFan- I have updated! Hooray!

Slinky Lover- Hey Kelsey! You shower me with compliments- you are too nice! -pokes everyone else- No, I don't give her sneak peaks. Okay, I did give her one line. But it didn't spoil anything...I swear...

Fire Spirit- Thankies, I hope the next chapters are better!

**X**x**X**

Guess what? I still don't own Kingdom Hearts. And I don't own the quote I used from Danny Phantom, AND I don't own the Swiss Army Knife. All I own is my Moshi pillow. -squeezes Moshi pillow- BUT THAT'S ALL I NEED IN MY SECRET PLAN TO TAKE OVER THEKH STUDIOS!-blinks- Oops. You weren't supposed to hear that.

**X**x**X**

Metal clashed as Riku tried to battle the wave of Heartless swarming them- especially Kairi. Being a princess of heart, it was only logical. This didn't make Riku's job any easier. Blood ran down his lip, and he had cuts on the top of his hand and thighs. Hastily, he wiped his lip.

"Kairi, are we almost there?" Riku panted. "I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up."

"Just a little farther, Riku." Hastily, she looked over his shoulder. Right now, they were right under the bridge that connected Paopu Island to Destiny Islands. She groaned inwardly. There was a cluster of Darkballs around the Secret Place. _Crap._

Tidus was taking the rear,hacking away with his sword. Ever since Riku had been sparring with him, Tidus had actually gotten quite good. But, as he fought the Heartless, it became clearer that his nerves were getting the best of him as he flailed wildly and mumbled the occasional profanity under his breath.

Suddenly, Kairi felt a sharp pain, thumping her on the back of the head. Stars exploded in her vision as she tumbled to the ground, grunting painfully.

"Kairi!" Selphie was immediately at her side. "Are you-"

"I'm fine. Come on, into the cave!"

The group stumbled into the cave as Tidus and Riku shoved a boulder into the small gap. They all sat on the damp ground for a minute, heaving. Leaning back onto the stone wall, Kairi closed her eyes, exhausted. That stupid Darkball had almost given her a freaking concussion. Now she was going to have a killer headache for the rest of the day. In the cool ambience of the Secret Place, she heard the faint sound of scraping claws.

"That's not going to hold them for long," Riku's voice penetrated the silence. "We need to move. Now."

Rising from her position, Kairi looked at the door. No knob.

"Tidus, I need your pocketknife."

Suddenly, Selphie was all over her, screaming. "NO KAIRI! DON'T COMMIT SUICIDE! IT MAY LOOK HOPELESS, BUT IT'S NOT! DON'T DO IT! TIDUS, GIVE ME YOUR POCKETKNIFE! DON'T LET HER HAVE IT!"

"SELPHIE! I just need to carve a slit in the door so that I can open it!"

"Oh..."

Wordlessly, Tidus handed Kairi the pocketknife that he always carried around. The red metal was speckled with nicks and cuts from extended use cutting rope and such.Flinching slightly, Kairi flipped open the blade. She hated any kind of knife or blade. Too many awful memories. Shivering slightly, Kairi walked over to the door.

"Uh oh. I think they've started to move the rock."

"So hurry up and pile up some more!"

"Yeah...except then how's Sora going to get out when he comes?"

Everyone thought about that for a second, realizing what they had just done. They could either wait for the Heartless to get in, pile up more boulders and have the doorway blocked, or sit there thinking until they got in anyways. No option seemed very appealing. Wakka interrupted their gloom.

"Uh, Kairi, I think you'd better work fast."

**X**x**X**

Sora yawned. No more Heartless attacks lately. Strange, but not like he was complaining. Any break was welcome- it gave him the opportunity to lay low. Which he was doing- if you count sleeping "laying low". He chuckled softly. Sora could just imagine Kairi if she saw him now- "Sora, you lazy bum! Are you just going to sleep the whole day away?" There he went again. That was the downside of free time. The free, whatever-you-want-to-do part. Or, in Sora's case, think. Still though...there was something in the air. Something unsettling.

Heaving himself off the bed, he stretched, yawning again. Might as well try to convince Leon to spar. Walking outside, the muffled thump of his footsteps startled him. Snow. Strange. He didn't even know it could snow in Traverse Town. Looking around, he saw a blanket of shimmering white crystals. The sight took his breath away- living on an island, Sora had never seen snow. _I wish Kairi and Riku were here to see this. They would love it..._

No time now. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he huffed. Snow was cold. Thank goodness for gloves. But his bare calves were being viciously attacked by the frosty air. _At least it's black. Black is supposed to absorb heat...or something like that. _Sora hd never payed much attention in science class.

Stopping dead in his tracks, he looked around, for the fist time realizing that he didn't have to battle any Heartless one he stepped out of a building. Not even a lone Defender. Something was wrong. Or maybe Sora had defeated them for good. _Yeah, right. _The little voice in his head whispered. _Just keep dreaming, Sora._

**X**x**X**

"Hurry, Kairi!" Tidus' voice echoed, desperation ringing in his tone. "They're coming though!" Sure enough, tiny pools of darkness were appearing on the floor.

Madly, the redhead hacked away at the door. _This wood was very hard,_ she though ironically. Wood? What the...oh, whatever. Maybe lunacy was her reaction to stress. Hastily, she threw down the knife and attempted to wedge her fingers in one of the cuts. To no avail- it was too narrow. Picking up the blade once again, she continued to gouge out the wood.

"AAAH!" The yell echoed throughout the cavern as Tidus fell to his knees, blood seeping through a deep gash on his upper arm. He muttered another profanity, gritting his teeth against the pain.

Selphie rushed over to him. "Tidus!"

Wakka was also at his side like lighting. "Tidus, man! Are you okay?" Tidus just looked at him. "Sorry man. Standard question, ya."

Putting down the knife again, Kairi took a deep breath and stuck her hand inside the crack.

It fit.

_...You do not yet know what lies beyond the door._

_Only the Keyblade master can open the secret door...and change the world..._

_...Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light.._

_...Hold on. The door won't open just yet..._

..._There is so very much to learn. You understand so little._

_Look as hard as you are able. You'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light._...

Voices swirled in her head. What if...she was about to unleash darkness onto this world. Destroy everything Sora had worked for. Closing her eyes, she winced. Everything was spinning around her...

_I simply believed. Nothing more to it._

Kairi opened the door.

**X**x**X**

Hahaha, fear the EBIL CLIFFIES OF DOOM! -laughs- I'm tempted not to update for a week. I want to see how all of you (especially Razer, heh you freak out at cliffes. No offense intended; I also freak at cliffies) would react. And the snow thing? Completely random. I didn't even think of it until halfway through the sentence that first mentions snow. But I like it now. So... press that purple button if you want an update!


	8. Of All The Times For A Blizzard

Razer- Two words. TOLD YOU! -ebil laughter-

Inu-KagomeFan- Yes, it was a mean cliffie. Hee hee hee. I enjoy mean cliffies. Except when it's not my story, lol.

Fire Spirit- Your response is so special, it gets to wait until the end of this chappie! And no, you shouldn't scroll down without reading the chapter to read the response. That would ruin it. (Ha ha, Read your mind!)

Slinky Lover- Heh. You are lucky. I am updating now.

Next chapter! Hurray! I would have left you hanging longer, but Razer's EBIL MOOGLE PLUSHIES OF D00M...er...convinced me to update sooner. So... DON'T HURT ME MOOGLES! -runs away-

**X**x**X**

Kairi opened the door.

What she saw took her breath away.

It was Traverse Town. Or at least she thought. The whole town was covered in white fluff, that was also blowing into the cave and chilling Kairi's bare thighs. A freezing gust of wind blew into her face, granulated ice stinging her cheeks mercilessly as the snow swirled all around her. In Traverse Town, they had opened the door into a blizzard.

The mind is a strange thing, allowing you to feel multiple emotions at the same time, even if they are completely at opposite ends of the spectrum. It will even do this as questions formulate in your mind dealing with those emotions. This is what happened to Kairi now as relief and terror washed over her like waves. Relief, obviously, because it had worked. Believing, that is. This was Traverse Town. And terror as she realized that the town was so engulfed in snow that you could barely see the two lanterns not ten feet away from her. Concluding that finding Sora would be exceedingly difficult. If not impossible. All this while she noticed that Tidus was fading fast, meaning that they would soon have two functioning, fighting fit people in a party of five. And Riku and Wakka couldn't be medics for Tidus- or as she thought, herself or Selphie. So, in other words- the situation was hopeless. Even if she had managed to open the door. All these thoughts in less than three seconds.

_So you all run to Traverse Town,_ her common sense retorted.

_We can't leave Destiny Islands!_

_You'll die if you don't._

_We'll lose everything we've worked for! Everything we've dreamed of! Everything except-_

_Our lives. _

This hit her like a sledgehammer. If they didn't leave, they were going to die. Or, if you wanted to get technical, become Heartless. Which was a living death, anyways. Everything in Kairi screamed at her to leave. Get to safety. It was an island, for crying out loud.

But it was their island. Their home. It was where Sora was coming back to.

A yelp interrupted her desperate train of thoughts. Wakka was on the ground, a bruise beginning to show itself on his shoulder. His throwing arm. Now Wakka was more or less useless, too. Only Riku was left. Silently, Kairi cursed to herself. She was fifteen. And she was supposed to try to think of a way to save a world while her friends were struck down around her.

"Selphie! Got any ideas here?"

Looking pale, she shook her head, trying to keep a semi-conscious Tidus awake. "I don't know what to do, Kairi. I won't leave the Isles."

Thinking hard, Kairi rubbed her temples, trying to stimulate an idea. Any idea. Then, a spark.

"Selphie- Seal the doorway again!"

"Wha-"

"I don't have time to explain myself. Just do it!"

Shoving a rock into the tunnel, Selphie splayed out on top of it, emotionally and physically drained. "Rocks...are...really...heavy."

Riku sent the last Heartless into oblivion, then fell to his knees, his Keyblade resting on his shoulder and touching his back. Face pointed towards the sky, he took shallow, ragged breaths, trying to crush the surge of adrenaline rushing up inside him. It had been so long since he'd seen a Heartless, that he got lost in the fight. Sweat drenched every part of his body.

It was then that everyone noticed the blizzard raging not five feet in front of them. You could see the thoughts Kairi had earlier experienced running through their minds like whirlwinds. Riku summed up in one word everyone's thoughts.

"Crap."

**X**x**X**

Looking outside, Yuffie could hardly contain her excitement. Prancing around the room, she screamed happily.

"It's SNOW, Squall! Do you know how long it's been since I've seen SNOW?" Still jumping around, she started singing in a horribly off-key tone. "Snoooow, snoooooooww, how I love the snoooooww. Snoooow, snoooooooww-"

"First off, it's LEON. L-E-O-N. And second, snow is bad. It's a freaking blizzard. We're stuck inside until the ice melts off the door."

Getting inches from Leon's face, Yuffie smiled. "Come on, LEON. I know that you like snow! When we were little kids at Hollow Bastion, we used to play in the snow all the time!"

Heat spread down his neck as he realized exactly how close Yuffie was to him. "Yeah, I mean, well this is different, okay?"

Harrumphing, Yuffie turned away and started out the window blissfully. Suddenly, there was a slam and a crash.

"Cloud! Your sword hit the dishes off the counter!" Aerith's voice filtered through the wooden door. "Good thing that wasn't my best china, I suppose..."

Another slam. "Why's snow have to be so cold!" That must be Sora. "Man, we're stuck in here, aren't we?"

"Until it thaws a bit, yes. And don't even think about trying to use Fira right now, Sora." A small grunt. Aerith had read his mind. "The snow would just snuff it out anyways."

"Yeah...hey, why's there a broken plate on the floor?"

"Cloud smashed it."

"Hey! It was an accident!"

Yuffie looked at Leon. "We better get down there."

"Yeah."

Walking past him, Yuffie leaned over quickly and whispered into his ear. "Tell me if you change your mind about the snow."

Feeling red cascade over his cheeks, he watched Yuffie walk off. Was it just him, or was she putting an extra swing in her hips? He rose from his chair. It was just him. Probably.

**X**x**X**

"So what are we going to do?"

Kairi ran her hand through her hair, closing her eyes. "I don't know what we're going to do. I just did the other rock to buy us some time."

"If we close the door again, will we be able to open it back to Traverse Town?" Tidus asked, the initial shock of his arm wearing off. Selphie had ripped off part of her jeans (Designer, of course) and used it as a tourniquet to deter the bleeding with both Tidus and Wakka. But Tidus still wasn't completely coherent, and kept blinking drowsily.

"I don't know. I didn't even know this would work!"

Wakka offered a suggestion. "We could send a scout to go get help and keep the others here with the door. Maybe they'd get back before the Heartless get in again." Maybe being the key word there. Still though, it wasn't as if they had much of a choice.

"Okay," Kairi said, rising and dusting off her knees. "Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka, you two go and find help. Me and Riku will stay here."

Immediate objection. "You can't stay here! Riku has had a hard enough time defending us as it is. If anyone goes, you and Riku should." "Yeah." "I mean, that's just insane!"

Shushing the voices with an upraised hand, Riku spoke. "Kairi is right. Tidus can barely stay awake and Wakka can't throw. Selphie, you need to go with them to make sure they make it alright." He paused momentarily. "I can hold out until the calvary comes."

Selphie threw a look at Kairi. "She can't fight either. I should stay with you."

The redhead looked at the brunette, confidence radiating from her. "I'm a princess of heart. If there's anyone who can sustain Heartless, it's me." More scratching sounds from outside. They didn't have long. "We're wasting time. Go. Now!"

"But-"

"Go!" And with that, Riku shoved the threesome out the door into Traverse Town.

**X**x**X**

Heh, that chapter seemed to write itself- I had no idea how exactly this would end. And thanks to Fire Spirit- you unknowingly motivated me. If it weren't for your comment about how it would be way too easy for the door to just lead to Traverse Town, this story would have been a lot shorter and a lot more boring. So a special thanks to you! -gives you an extra cookie-

Okay...I'm not going to be able to finish before my hiatus, but I did get you off the EBIL CLIFFIE OF D00M. So don't expect any more updates until August 15th.

I told you that they'd be mild Squiffie. But sadly, that's where the most Squiffie will end. Because this is a SoraXKairi fanfic, after all.

Do I really need to ask you to review? Because you're probably tired of me telling you to push the shiny purple button. But than again, I'd push it just because it's shiny. x3

Akiko


	9. What are you doing here!

Razer- You crack me up. xD I updated! See! See! -points to update-

Mahro Chan- I'm glad you like the story! And yes- after checking out the depressing lack of SoraXKairi communities, I decided to make one of my own. I recently added a batch of new stories. My favorites stories currently there? _This Time, I'll Fight _and_ Midnight Air._ Tell me if you find any good ones that I don't currently have up!

Princess Kairi- Heh, I missed your faithful reviews, lol! And I got the snow idea from...actually, I have absolutely no idea where I got it from. It just...came. x3 And...Sora can't die! -runs around in circles- Sora's too awesome to die! And yes. The review button is very shiny. Look closely...closer...closer...closer...there. See?

Fire Spirit- Lol, yes you motivated me a lot. Sora has a little trouble getting out of the house. But he's stronger now...I think it's the new black outfit. xD He looks better in it than his little red overall thingies, doncha think?

**X**x**X**

Okay. Here is your update, which I typed up the day that I got back from my vacation. I have so much fun writing for Selphie and Tidus- just not Wakka. I apologize to all Wakka-lovers, but I don't really like him. He's hard to write for ('cause his accent) and...well, he's the only person who dosen't really have a match in KH1. (I consider SelphieXTidus a match. So yeah.) Personally, I would ship Wakka off to a three-year-long Blitzball convention.

I'll stop rambling now and let you get back to the story. And pushing the SHINY review button.

**X**x**X**

"Come on, Tidus. Just a little farther."

Tidus looked up at the brunette through half-closed lids. "That's what you said...ten minutes ago." Leaning against her petite frame, he braced himself against another wave of red-hot pain in his arm. "We...we aren't getting anywhere. I'm not that...stupid."

Selphie didn't answer him, but trudged even faster through the thickly falling snow which was already up to mid-calf. He was right, of course. For all she knew, they were going in circles and were right next to where they had started from.

"Look, man- we need to think up a different strategy or something, ya. This ain't getting us nowhere." Wakka commented.

Selphie came to a complete halt, turning to face Wakka. "Yeah, well what do you propose we do, then? We can't SEE anything, Tidus is a hundred pounds of deadweight-" Tidus shot her an angry look. "-and we won't last another half-hour in this cold." Island wear wasn't particularly helpful in a snowstorm. "Plus, we don't even KNOW where we're going!"

Looking around, Tidus spoke in a raspy voice. "I was here for a little while. It looks like we're in the second district."

Wakka looked at him incredulously. "Why didn't you say that sooner, man?"

Tidus shrugged. "I didn't think it was important."

**X**x**X**

The tick-tock of the clock droned on in a stifling monotone. Sora sat at the table, tapping his Keyblade in time to the ticking. Aerith washed dishes. Leon polished his Gunblade. Cid was looking over some papers. Cloud...just sat... staring out into space, evidently.

"If you guys sit there silently one second longer..." Yuffie sat fuming at the table, drumming her fingers on the oaken surface. "...I swear I am going to hurt someone."

Leon looked up from his blade. "Well, what do you want to do?"

Throwing her hands up in the air, the ninja sighed, exasperated. "I don't know! Anything is better than sitting around here doing nothing!"

"Well, it is a blizzard outside. Or did you fail to notice?"

Now Yuffie directed her glare and the blonde. "Well, duh Cloud. I'm not that stupid."

Leon and Cid exchanged a look.

"GUYS..."

Sora cracked up as he watched Yuffie's face grow a purplish-red. "GUYS! All I said is that..." Trailing off, she noticed Aerith kneeling next to the wall, her ear up against the grain of the wood. "Um...Aerith?"

"Shhh." she murmured. "I think I hear something."

Everyone stilled as ears strained to make up what Aerith was hearing. Strains of a conversation, barely audible, tricked in.

""Look, man- we need to think up a different strategy or something, ya."

"Well, what do you propose we do then?"

Cid looked confused. "What the heck..."

Then, a thump. "TIDUS!"

Suddenly, Sora jumped up, holding his Oathkeeper in hand. "Tidus! It's Tidus!"

"Tidus? Who in the heck is-"

Cid was interrupted by Sora charging into the door, the wood cracking slightly. "We...need...to...get...out...there!" Speaking between charges, he rammed the door with all his might, fighting against the ice sealing the exit shut from the outside. Leaning up against it's already battered frame, he paused for a moment, taking in his friend's baffled stares. "Tidus is from Destiny Islands!"

Cloud tapped his sword against the stone floor. "But that means..."

"...They found a way here."

Sora sighed and spoke in an exceedingly patient tone. "Than why don't you give me a hand here so that we can HELP THEM OUT!"

Yuffie snorted. "Geez. You don't have to be so rude."

**X**x**X**

"TIDUS!"

Selphie knelt beside the fallen blonde, concern written across her face as she shook the snow from him. "Tidus! Answer me! Tidus!"

"Passed out from loss of blood, man." Wakka was grave. "If we don't find someplace to crash soon, we're toasted, ya."

"Come on, Tidus..." Selphie whispered in a choked voice. "Please..."

Her thoughs were interrupted by a thump. Wakka looked toward the direction of the sound. "What the..."

Another thump. Then another. And another. Finally- a crack. Light poured in, illuminating the silhouettes of six figures.

"Who is that?"

"TIDUS!" A yell. A yell that couldn't belong to anyone but...

"SORA!"

**X**x**X**

Racing toward the direction of the yell, Sora finally reached them. Coming to a sliding halt, Sora fell to his knees. "Selphie! Wakka! What are you doing here? How did you find us! Why's Tidus bleeding?"

Breathless, Selphie stared at the brunette. "Sora...oh my gosh. It's really you." Snapping out of her state of shock, she shook herself slightly. "You've got to get back to Destiny Islands! There's Heartless there, and Riku and Kairi, they-"

"Riku! Riku's at the Isles?"

"Yes, gosh dangit! Shut up and listen to me!" Sora stared at her for a moment, then was quiet.

"Heartless are attacking Destiny Islands. We opened the door- actually, Kairi did- and it led us here. They're at the Secret Place fighting off the Heartless."

"Heartless..." Sora murmured in disbelief. Then, what Selphie had said sunk in. "You left them there! Where's the entrance!"

"Right...right by the door to the Second District." Tidus' raspy voice pierced the night. "You...you have to hurry. It's been...ten minutes."

"Okay." Sora nodded, then turned to Leon and company, who were currently looking on in a bewildered stare. "You guys take care of Wakka, Selphie, and Tidus. I'm going to save Kairi and Riku."

Leon spoke in his deep tenor. "No way you're going alone. Cloud and I will come with."

Sora immediately saw that there was no time to argue. "Okay. Let's go."

**X**x**X**

Lucky for us, Selphie is loud. x3 Anyways...not much to say. Except: Hi to all my new readers! I noticed you guys when I checked my Stats. Hope you enjoy the story!

Akiko


	10. Separated?

Razer- Don't get distracted...don't get distracted... OH NO! SOMETHING SHINY! -le gasp- Anyways...you are always my first reviewer when I put up a new chapter. I showed a couple of my friends your reviews. They think you're funny too, lol.

Perhelediel- I enjoy cliffies, hehehe. And thanks for the compliment! I am flattered. Tidus is awesome. Wakka...well I already told you guys about Wakka. At least the ones who read the author's notes, which account to about half. Heh. Tidus is so much fun to write for, because the game doesn't read much into his personality. Which means that authors like myself get to fill in the blanks. And...I am dying for an update in your story! Hehehe.

khknight- -gasp- You are psychic! Nah. I guess it was just too obvious, lol.

Guess what? This story has... -drumroll please- 945 hits! I am ecstatic, considering that this is my first fanfic ever. My goal is 1,000- woot!

**X**x**X**

The chirping of crickets and the soft call of seagulls echoed through the air on Destiny Islands. The only sounds to be heard in the cool evening.

Except...for hissing.

Two Heartless stood outside the entrance to the Secret Place, overseeing the seige of the small cave. Waves of Heartless clawed at the entrance while the two Invisibles sat in talk. (For those of you that don't remember, Invisibles are the nasty ones with swords that can disappear and form those dark rings around you.)

_There seems to be a blockade. None of our brothers have entered for nearly three minutes._

The other Heartless turned his golden, glowing eyes towards him. _They tried the same plan earlier. They simply stall their own theft of heart._

_The ones in there...they are the Betrayer and the Princess Of Heart?_

_Yes._

If a Heartless could smile, that's what they would be doing now as images of destruction and darkness filtered through their vision._ We have them pinned in like rats in a trap. Finally, revenge!_

_And the princess. She is...different than the others, correct?_

_Yes. Her connection with the Keyblade Master has strengthened her heart even more. Taking her will be a glorious victory for the Darkness._

The other turned, watching the progress of the various Shadows as their long, black claws raked the stones in any attempt to get into the alcove. Stupid little things had no brains at all- they were good for only one thing. Brute strength. But the Invisible could feel something in the air.

The sweet smell of triumph as the final pebbles of the boulder crumbled to the ground.

**X**x**X**

Riku toiled away at the new wave of Heartless that appeared through the door, swinging mercilessly at each pair of golden eyes that appeared from the tunnel. Grunting, he noticed the taste of blood in his mouth. Wiping it away, the silver-haired teen stood over Kairi as she desperately threw rocks at the Heartless, ignoring a gash midway down her calf.

"K-Kairi, I can't hold this up much longer." His palms slippery with sweat, Riku adjusted his hold on the Keyblade once again, the leather grip wet with perspiration.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon. With Sora." It had been five minutes since their party left. The longest five minutes of her life. Kicking at a stray Shadow that had the bright idea to sneak up on her from behind, she panted harshly, trying to ignore the blood streaming from the cut on her leg. The Heartless seemed to have more of an effect on her, seeing as she was a Princess Of Heart. Fate was cruel to the Islanders.

The minutes ticked slowly by as the two friends grew more and more ragged. Kairi fought the urge to sink into unconsciousness as the automatically kicked at the never-ending waves of black. A thump- Riku was on his knees. Screaming, Kairi launched out of her stupor and launched a rock, scattering the Heartless in all directions. She crawled over to him, trying to protect him with herself. Wincing, she flinched as dark claws raked across her back, white hot pain engulfing her senses.

Black tinged the edge of her field of vision as Riku vainly attempted to rise, loosely holding the dark blade in his hands. "We're...we're not gonna make it."

**X**x**X**

"Sora, can you slow down!" Leon panted as he tried to keep up with the amazingly fast sprint the Keyblade master had been keeping for the last five minutes. "We can't keep running around like this."

Coming to a reluctant halt, Sora turned and looked at Leon. "Where are we? Where's the door to the Second District?"

Groping the stone walls, Leon tried to make out the familiar wood through the still thickly-falling snow. "I don't know. I'm trying-" Stopping abruptly, he sucked in a breath as his frozen fingers hit wood. "Sora- I think I found it."

Shoving away snow madly, Sora raced over to it, running his hand across the worn old door. "So where's the door? It should be right here." Then, a strange sensation. Warmth...Pulling out his hand, he started at the half-melted snow that covered it. Only one place could melt snow that quickly...

"Leon! Leon, this is it!" Racing through the unseen portal, they both stepped into none other than the Secret Place.

Leon looked in horror at the scene around him. Kairi, bleeding from a various cuts, was kneeling on the floor, trying desperately to protect a boy with silver hair as Heartless swarmed her unmercifully. A thin piece of black metal poked from underneath her- a Keyblade?

Sora's voice pierced the air. "HEAL! ARCANUM!"

**X**x**X**

A yell echoed through the cavern. Prying her closed eyes open, Kairi struggled to register the sound through the fog of semi-consciousness. A yell...who would be yelling here? She glanced at Riku. Nope- Riku was quiet. The redhead knew she was in deep trouble when green leaves started falling on her and Riku. _Now I'm hallucinating and delusional. I hope Sora forgives me...I didn't want to die..._

The green leaves looked awfully real. Reaching out her hand, she touched one gently, then recoiled as her finger scattered tiny green shards of light that drifted slowly down to her knee. _What the..._

It was then she noticed that her hand wasn't bleeding where she touched the leaf. Slowly, she rose. Billions of green leaves swirled around her and Riku. She looked at the gash in her leg. Greenish-yellow light swirled, magically sealing the cut and replacing the lost blood until only a small scar remained. _I'm thinking coherently again._ And...she wasn't tired.

It was magical. Wait a minute...she knew someone with magic.

Turning slowly, as if she was afraid this dream would shatter if she moved too quickly, Kairi looked at the door.

_Sora._

**X**x**X**

The brunette watched as Kairi turn, as if in a trance, and she saw him standing in the doorway.

"Kairi?"

Without another word, Kairi dropped to her knees again, completely lost in emotion. "Sora... you came back." _She looks beautiful._ Her shimmering auburn hair was longer, down to her shoulders. Her petite frame had filled out slightly, accenting the fact that Kairi wasn't the little girl that had referred for him and Riku on the sandy shores years ago, when they were competing for her attention.

"What took you?"

**X**x**X**

Kairi jerked her head over at Riku, his joking voice penetrating the stillness of the alcove. "Riku!"

Leon, who was immune to most of the emotion in the said scene, had been thinking about the Heartless attack. "Sora, did you ever seal the Keyhole to this world?"

"What? I mean...I just didn't think of Destiny Islands as having a Keyhole." He paused, realizing how stupid he sounded. Oops. "So...that's why the Heartless were able to get here..."

"And they're still here." finished Leon. "You need to find the Keyhole and seal it. Come on, we need to get Kairi into the town before they get through again!"

"NO!" Kairi's angry voice echoed through the not-so-Secret Place. "I'm not losing everyone again! It was so long..." Her voice quieted. "This time...I'm not going to get separated."

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Kairi wasn't one to get angry.

"Kairi- I'm always with you. We...have some of each other's hearts, remember?" A small smile on Sora's somber face.

"It...it didn't feel like it." The red head's voice choked. "Every day, I would pray that maybe this was the day that I'd hear you. But...I never did." She looked down, holding back the tears that were stinging her eyes. Suddenly, she felt a gloved hand under her chin. She looked up to see Sora's face, concern etched onto his features.

"Remember this?" he asked. In his hand was a shimmering silver keychain- a white-blue flower, glittering in the snow. Her chain- Oathkeeper. "I'll come back.."

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

With a small smile, Kairi turned and walked through the door into snowy Traverse Town. Sora stared after her for a second, then turned away from the door. Leon had a small smirk on his face.

"Never knew you to be such a softie, Sora." Heat spread down Sora's neck.

"Hey, I know a certain someone who likes you. So I wouldn't be saying anything or maybe _I_ might say something."

Caught completely off guard, Leon stared at him. "What the-"

Sora turned away abruptly, but not before mentally noting the bemused expression on Leon's face. "So- we need to find the Keyhole."

Riku looked around. "Anyone have any idea where it is?"

**X**x**X**

Hehehe, looks like Sora is a big softie! You all thought that Sora was going to kiss Kairi! Ha! -does a little laugh- Don't worry! The fluff is coming! But I have to continue with the plot. Stupid plots- have to get in the way of fluff. -stomps off talking about plots and shiny review buttons-

Akiko


	11. Hide and Seek With The Keyhole

Yazoo- How could I forget Moshi? xD Anyways...I hope you like the ending! Only one or two more chappies are left.

Shirozora- Lol- I get that when I read a story all at once too- my emotions are all over the place. The BHK will not be making more appearances (sorry) and the Disney cast- for details on that, look at Greenfox's response coming up here.

Razer- Hehehehe. -gives you spoon-

Sorafanluver- Hey- I have seen you around a lot! To Sora: Yes you are a softie. Deal with it. (But I won't tell Riku. :P)

Greenfox- I'm glad you like it. Unfortunately, the Disney cast won't be making an appearence in this story- I'm concentrating on the neglected roles of Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka for now. But rest assured- my other stories will give Disney a large role. Cause in my opinion...Micky totally ruined the drama at the end! -Bad Mickey-

**X**x**X**

Thank you people- I have made it to 1,000 hits! -jumps around- I am very happy. Everyone gets brownies. -hands out brownies- I had computer problems putting this up- I almost had to retype half the chappie. -ick!- But lucklily for you people, I didn't have to. So here's your update!

**X**x**X**

"Kairi? Earth to Kairi..."

Jerking her head up, the redhead smiled, embarrassed. "Sorry. Guess I was just zoning out."

Selphie rolled her eyes. "Again! Geez, Kairi. He's gonna come back. Just get him off your mind."

Feeling her cheeks grow rosy, Kairi looked down, tracing a pattern in the snow with her shoe. "Selphie! It's not HIM, okay?"

"Hah. Who is it then?"

"If you have to know, I'm worried about everyone. I mean, we left them on an island swarming with Heartless! Shouldn't I be worried?"

Selphie snorted. "Yeah, whatever." Hugging her jacket closer to her, she knocked some snow off the lantern next to her and decided to change the subject. "The snowstorm's let up. Bad timing, or what?"

"Tell me about it. How's Wakka, anyways?"

"Still asleep. Aerith says that he should be okay, though. Lazy bum, that Wakka." A stab of pain shot through Kairi's heart. Pushing it away, she looked at Selphie.

"Well, he did get a pretty nasty cut. Not as bad as Tidus, though."

"Uh-huh." Now it was Selphie's turn to be embarrassed. She had always had a crush on Tidus. "I hope he'll be okay..."

Kairi smirked. Now who was worrying about their boy? Then, realizing what she had just thought, the redhead mentally slapped herself. _Sora is not my boy._

"I'm gonna go in. Wanna come with?" Selphie was shivering a little.

"I think I'll stay out here for a little longer. I like the snow." In fact, Kairi didn't want to have to go in and face Aerith, or Yuffie, or Cid...too emotional. She had just about had it with emotion. It hadn't exactly been friendly to her lately.

"Okay." Selphie started to go in, than stopped and turned to look at Kairi. "Don't be out here too long, okay?"

"Yeah." Selphie then went inside to the warmth of the house. Pulling her coat closer, Kairi shivered. Not from the cold, though. The munny that Aerith had given her- some of Sora's vast cache from fighting the Heartless- had been more than enough to buy a perfect coat. It had a suede lining, with a wonderful soft, cottony feel to it- like those super-soft stuffed animals that you just want to squeeze and squeeze. It was a beautiful jet-black with indigo accents around the sleeves. Kairi had always been a sucker for purple.

"Sora...please come back..."

**X**x**X**

The quiet tranquility of the island was shattered as the three boys came bursting through the door of the Secret Place, blades shining in the moonlight. Heartless were obliterated left and right.

"Brings back memories, eh Riku?" Sora smiled ruefully as an Invisible shattered into a billion tiny shards.

"More than I can say." Riku responded, reminded all too much of Ansem dwelling inside him. Shivering, he lashed out particularly hard at a Shadow. "Darkness...isn't something to be tampered with. I should know."

"Yeah."

A quiet moment passed between everyone- a moment of silence of sorts. For the lost six months of Riku's light. Leon broke the quiet.

"The Keyhole- anyone know where it would be? Cause these Heartless just keep coming..."

"I dunno. Sora, where were the other ones you sealed?"

"How am I supposed to remember that!"

"Hmmm, I didn't think you would forget where you saved a world from darkness. BUT MAYBE THAT'S JUST ME!"

"Look, after the first dozen it gets to be kind of routine."

Leon and Riku just stared at him.

"Let me speak slowly to penetrate through your thick skull." Riku said. "IF. YOU. DON'T. REMEMBER. WE. ARE. ALL. TOAST."

"Look," Sora whined, slashing a Soldier, "They were all in about the middle of the worlds. Maybe...for protection?"

Leon swung his Gunblade around, murmuring to himself. "The middle of the world...middle, center, heart..." He stopped. "Sora- the heart of the world. We've got to find the heart of Destiny Islands."

"The heart?"

Sora started warming up to the idea- literally. He almost blasted Leon with Fiagra. "Oops. But I think you're onto something."

"Where would the heart of Destiny Islands be?"

Sora and Riku answered unanimously. "The Secret Place."

"Hold on. That's where the Heartless first came in!"

Riku resisted the urge to throw his blade down on the ground, choosing instead to unleash a powerful magical attack on a poor little Healer drone. _Who says violence isn't the answer? _"So if it's not the Secret Place, where is it?"

"You keep asking me all these hard questions..." Sora whined.

"Were you two always like this before I met you?"

Sora and Riku looked at each other. "Like what?"

**X**x**X**

Aerith looked out the window at the small figure standing out in the snow. "Has she been like this since he left?"

Selphie nodded. "It was even worse before. Glad that's over." Pausing, Selphie sighed. "Why did it hit her so hard, anyways?"

Aerith sat back in her chair. "Kairi is a princess of Heart. When she first fell onto Sora while materializing from Destiny Isles, she left her heart with Sora. When he stabbed himself with Riku's- or should I say Ansem's- Soul Eater, than Kairi got her heart back. But it wasn't all hers. They each have a piece of the other's heart- so they're linked, per se. It's hard to forget someone when you're linked to their heart."

"That's so...romantic!" Selphie sighed dreamily, then caught herself. "And sad too, I mean. But...it's romantic!" _Sora is such a big softie. He'll never admit it, though.._

"That's another problem."

"What?" Selphie looked at her, dumbfounded. "They like each other. What's the problem with that?"

"Think about it. The two most wanted people in the worlds, together. And not to mention the fact that Kairi's attraction has strengthened her heart- Kairi's the Queen Of Hearts now."

"Why does life have to be so flipping complicated?"

**X**x**X**

"So it's not Secret Place..." Sora mumbled as he pulled out an elixir and let the concoction work its magic.

Leon swore softly as a Heartless struck his leg, quickly digging around in his pocket for a Hi-Potion. "Guys...I'm on my last Hi-Potion."

"We're thinking!"

Glancing over his shoulder, Sora looked at the small island. "Riku! It's the paopu tree! The heart of the island."

"Duh!" Riku smacked his head in frustration. "Let's go, before someone like Darkside shows up."

**X**x**X**

I think that's my longest chappie ever! Which in comparison, puts me...heh. So I write short chappies. And who here wants Kairi's coat? -raises hand- I love her coat.Anyways...not much to say except...R&R!

Akiko


	12. Where's My Fairy Tale Ending?

Slinky Lover- 1. Flattery won't get youan extra chapter, missy! (lol) 2. You already have UBER writing skills. -pokes everyone else- She has the GREATEST EVER fiction going. And she's taunting me with updates! -cries-

Razer- Last update. :( Don't worry. It shall all be explained in the authors note.

Perhelediel- Heheheheheh...Leon cracks me up. I like the serious people- their reactions to surprise are always funny. Okay...this is a slight spoiler about my next story...but this will be a test of my "originality". Kairi shall have a Keyblade! I hope I can pull this one off without making it stereotypical. Anyways...thankies for the compliment. I don't see why more people don't write about THE DOOR. I mean...it's still there...there has to be a reason!

Shirozora- Isn't that how it always goes? Poor Sora and Kairi. But they won't let something like total universe destruction come between them. Hehehehe.

**X**x**X**

It's the long awaited fluff scene? Or..is it? -slaps anyone who is scrolling to the bottom to see if there's fluff- BAD! Be good people and read the WHOLE CHAPTER. In order.

**X**x**X**

Footsteps echoed across the ocean, three solitary figures ran through the sand, wind blowing around tiny particles, stinging any uncovered skin. Skidding, Sora stopped an the old, rickety shack. "Come on! The stairs are in here."

Running up the creaking stairway, the three burst out into the open again. Heartless swarmed the bridge. Sora stifled a gasp as Behemoth loomed up from behind them, horn shimmering as a magical attack formed in the air. Dodging spheres of darkness, Sora summoned Oathkeeper and turned to face the gigantic monster.

"Sora!" Riku yelled over the wind. "Don't bother with him! All the Heartless will disappear when you seal the Keyhole!"

"What!"

"Look," Riku said, exasperated, "I don't have time to explain it all now, but it's different for the Islands. Just do it! Leon and I can hold them off."

Nodding resolutely, Sora sprinted toward the palms, jumping over hissing Heartless. The familiar, warm sensation flooded over him as he neared the Keyhole. Pointing his blade at the bent tree, Sora closed his eyes and let the magic gather as shimmering stars swirled around Oathkeeper's tip, illuminating the dark evening. A thin, laser-like beam of light struck the center of the tree. A soft clicking sound. Then, silence. Turning Sora realized that every last trace of the Heartless had been obliterated. Trees stood tall, grass healthy and green. _Magical._

"Riku...how did you do that?"

The boy in question looked at Sora. "I didn't. Kairi did."

"WHAT?"

Chuckling again, Riku noted the flummoxed look on Sora's face before continuing. "When I was possessed by Ansem, he unconsciously gave me some of his knowledge on darkness. Kairi- the Queen Of Hearts, now- her presence on the island helped prevent Heartless. The light from sealing this Keyhole has been magnified so that's it's more powerful, wiping out any Heartless in it's path. And it's path here...was Destiny Islands."

Sora still looked confused, but for a different reason. "Kairi's...a queen? I thought she was a princess!"

Shrugging, Riku closed his eyes. "Don't ask me what a Queen Of Heart is. I just heard it from Ansem."

"See, why didn't he put useful stuff like that in his stinking report!" Groaning, Sora plopped down on the sand and laid down spread eagle. "Wake me up when any of this stuff makes sense."

"You idiot..."

**X**x**X**

"Yuffiiiiieeeeee!" Tidus whined. "Will you let get out of bed yet?"

Busting around like an old mother, Yuffie snorted at him. "You passed out earlier, in case you don't remember."

Wakka bounced his Blitzball, boredom etched across his features. "Ya, I think he faked it so that Selphie would give him CPR."

Tidus spit out the foul medicine that Yuffie had given him, coughing and hacking. "What the- you sicko!"

Wakka cracked up. "Admit it! You think she's hot!"

"I- uh..." The blonde felt his cheeks burn. "...aw, shuddup"

Wakka wagged his finger at Tidus. "Now, let's not think any dirty thoughts, Tidus."

"That's it!"

Throwing back the soft, wooly blanket, he leaped at Wakka, tackling him to the ground. Yuffie yelled, trying to break them up, once more cursing testosterone and an array of teen hormones.

**X**x**X**

"Looks like the storm's let up."

Nodding, Leon stepped though the doorway out into the knee-deep snow. "There's Kairi."

Riku addressed Sora, the slightest trace of a smirk evident on his face. "We'll let you talk to her alone." And with that Leon and Riku exited through the Second District- probably to go through the alley to the back entrance.

"Idiots..." Sora mumbled. "Who does Riku think he is anyways..." He looked at Kairi's small silhouette against the white of the snow-covered backdrop. Now he felt awkward. _What do I say..._ He scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed even though he was completely alone. Except for the waiting figure of Kairi.

**X**x**X**

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Kairi mumbled to herself in a feeble attempt to sort out her thoughts. "I don't even know how I feel. It could just be our hearts, that we're connected. Maybe...it isn't love." Kairi's subconscious screamed in protest. _Admit it. You love him. _"They say that teenagers can't love."

**X**x**X**

Sora took a deep breath as he walked toward Kairi, heart pounding. _Why am I so nervous!_ It's not like he was talking to a stranger. Jeez...

He stopped about six feet away from Kairi, hearing her voice. She was apparently talking to herself.

"They say teenagers can't love."

A sword pieced Sora's heart. She didn't feel the same way. He should just go in the house now. Forget anything ever happened.

"Than what is this...feeling inside me now? I don't even know what to think...each day was just waiting for him to come back. Now I'm just standing here like an idiot." She stopped suddenly, her voice growing quieter. "That's probably why he took so long to come back. He found someone else. Not like a girl from Destiny Islands is some great catch or something."

Sora couldn't believe his ears. What was she saying? Kairi was beautiful- inside and out. "Kairi..."

The redhead turned quickly, startled. And saw him. They both stood there for a moment, only a few feet separating them. But it felt like miles.

"Um...how long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know-"

Kairi cut him off, bringing her clasped hands close to her chest. "P-please...Sora...y-you probably found someone else. I don't resent you for it...I don't know what I was thinking! You-you deserve better." She took a deep breath. "Sora, wherever you go...I-I.. .I just want y-you to be happy."

Looking down, Kairi tried to stop the tears pricking the corners of her eyes. _Please God...just make the hurt go away. _Her coat sagged down off her shoulders, the cold pricking her bare arms. She clasped her hands tighter, fingernails digging into her skin as the tears started to fall. _No...I can't cry..._

The next thing she felt was soft, warm lips upon her own.

Kairi's eyes popped open in surprise, then she let her brain shut down as she closed her eyes slowly and unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. Sora's arms rubbed the small of her back as he pulled her closer to him, the fabric of his sweat jacket touching her skin. Warmth flooded her body. As they slowly broke apart, Kairi closed her eyes and let her head rest upon his chest as Sora stroked her hair softly. His husky voice whispered into her ear.

"I'm happy right where I am."

**X**x**X**

Fluff! I have majorly wanted to write fluff! -spins around in happy circles- You people have no idea how long I have been planning Sora's last line. -sighs- Now since you all have a warm fuzzy feeling of happiness, I will ask you a few things, since this sadly is the end of the story. But do not fear, for I have another story coming (With Disney characters!). But with your final review, I'd like to ask you to include a couple of things. Please?

1. What I'm doing well; what you liked

2. What I need to improve on

3. What you'd like to see in any of my following stories

4. If the characters were...eh...in character

5. The fluff scene! Pros/cons? (My first fluffy scene!)

6. Lastly...story recommendations? (Please, no yaoi. -attacks yaoi-)

Anyways, that's about it. Thanks to all my reviewers, and thanks to my friend, Slinky Lover, who put up with all my obsession about my first fanfic. I majorly enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! A second SoraXKairi fanfic is on the way- if you're interested, you can put me on Author Alert, since I..eh...haven't decided on a title yet. (lol) Anyways...a special thanks to Princess Kairi, Fire Spirit, and Perhelediel. Your reviews helped me a lot! I look forward to hopefully seeing you all again. God bless you all.

Akiko


End file.
